


Hot Chocolate

by littlerumbird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Grampastiltskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerumbird/pseuds/littlerumbird
Summary: Christmas themed one shot, Henry attempting to connect with his grandfather. This breaks off from canon somewhere after Season 4 I think it was when we find out Henry is Gold's grandson. Family fic.





	Hot Chocolate

“Thanks,” Henry smiled up at Ruby as she set the two cups in front of him. A glance down confirmed it was perfect, steaming hot chocolate and the exact right sprinkling of cinnamon. He lifted one and blew carefully, letting it cool for several moments before taking a sip. 

He could feel the mustache of chocolate and whipped cream on his upper lip, but he didn’t care to lick it away, yet. The mug warmed his cold fingers—even the warmest gloves only went so far during winter in Maine. He was taller these days, and his mothers and grandmother all marveled again and again over how fast he was growing. But this remained the same, his love for the warm drink.

A glance across the table, and he paused. “C’mon, you’ll like it,” he coaxed. Henry beamed his most winning smile.

It was met with the neutral gaze, the corner of the mouth twitching in a way Henry knew meant disagreement while trying to spare his feelings.

“Just a sip? If you really hate it, I’ll… I’ll sweep the back room for the next month.”

“You’ll stay out of the backroom, just as our agreement states,” his grandfather answered quietly, though he gave a hint of a smile this time.

“It’s not a written agreement,” Henry tested, knowing as the words left his mouth that it was entirely the wrong tactic.

His grandfather’s head shook slightly. “No, it’s not. But it was a gentleman’s agreement. And I know you are, above all, a gentleman, Henry.”

“Then ... as a gentleman, you’ll enjoy the refreshments your host provided,” came his cheeky counter. “One sip of hot chocolate.”

A slight nod, and the elder man squared his shoulders before turning the cup and lifting it just so. He eyed it from every angle, turning the cup carefully as though it were fine porcelain and not cheap ceramic from a wholesale store. Dexterous fingers toyed with it before bringing it to his lips. One long sip and a second before it was placed back on the saucer with all the exactness of a man who made his living though deal making and nuanced details. 

“So?” Henry pressed, eyebrows raised in expectation.

“A bit sweet for my taste, but not wholly unpleasant.” He gave a glance that might have been a wink and snuck another sip.


End file.
